


Авария

by white_em



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_em/pseuds/white_em
Summary: В аварии во время миссии Хакс теряет зрение из-за травмы. Но он даже не представляет, что Кайло окажет ему так много поддержки и помощи.





	Авария

 

Как будто на плохой записи, голос Рена слышится с помехами. На самом деле его сложно понять из-за звона в ушах и гула вокруг. Абсолютно темно, что-то тяжелое давит, пахнет гарью, пылью и неприятностями. Корабль трясет, переворачивает, и вообще происходит что-то. Самое странное — погасло и обычное, и аварийное освещение, все датчики, экраны и кнопки. Наконец еще раз встряхивает, прибивает к стене и совершенно явно тащит по грунту. Что-то случилось, когда они почти сели на планету. Диверсия? Поломка? Нападение?

  
— Вы живы? Дышит… — голос Кайло, низкий и хриплый, измененный динамиком шлема, прозвучал внезапно совсем рядом. Как он нашел его в этой темноте? — Да вас креслом придавило, генерал. Сейчас. Тяжесть, сдавливающая все тело, пропала, зато расправившиеся легкие скрутило кашлем.

— Выбираемся отсюда, пока не начался пожар или еще что-то!

В темноте люди совершенно явно отодвигали тяжелые предметы, топали, нервно перекрикивались и толкались. Рен дернул его за рукав:

— Поторопитесь, генерал! Вы можете идти?

— Неужели не сохранилось ни одного источника света? В этой темноте я абсолютно не представляю, в какую сторону двигаться.

Кайло особо нервно вдохнул и сказал со странной интонацией:

— Хакс, корабль буквально развалился. У нас оторвало половину потолка. Все освещение работает, и снаружи день. У вас что-то со зрением.

 

***

  
Сквозь тонкие стены дома было слышно, как в соседней комнате спорят и ругаются люди. Кайло и несколько офицеров кричали на местную службу безопасности и кого-то из правления. Крушение корабля с высокоранговыми членами Первого Ордена, которые летели на заштатную планетку с целью обсуждения условий сотрудничества — очень непростая ситуация. Он тоже должен был быть там — не скандалить, а вести беседу в выгодное и правильное русло. Но он лежит в постели, куда его вели, а иногда несли перепуганные штурмовики.  
Раненых сразу увезли в госпиталь, а тех, кто отделался царапинами и синяками, отвели в гостевой дом, заранее приготовленный для их делегации. Генерал всю дорогу пытался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не оступаться, слушал тихую ругань Рена, который шел рядом, и старался не думать о потере зрения. От помощи местных медиков он категорически отказался: во-первых, есть сомнения в их компетентности, во-вторых, если авария была покушением, отдавать себя в руки врага было более чем неразумно.

Генерала с большим почетом и трепетом уложили в кровать, серводроиды аккуратно сняли с него сапоги и укрыли одеялом. Подчиненные разбежались сразу же, Рен неловко потоптался у порога, но как раз прибыла делегация местных, и он отправился выяснять отношения.  
О глазах было думать очень страшно. Страшнее, пожалуй, ничего в его жизни еще не было. Разум пытался нашептывать, что все не фатально: может быть, его вылечат, может быть — вживят бионические глаза. Но какой-то животный ужас постоянно заглушал голос логики. Беззащитность, бессилие, невозможность контролировать происходящее сводили судорогой горло.

Обострившийся слух помогал отвлечься. За полосой шелестящих деревьев тяжелые дроиды разбирали обломки корабля, перекрикивались эксперты и рабочие. Что же все-таки случилось? Совсем рядом ругались люди. Местные попытались переложить вину на гостей и обвинить их в предумышленном взрыве, но быстро стушевались — кроме праведного гнева пострадавших на них обрушились и совершенно объективные претензии и предположения. Длилось все это довольно долго, но вдруг звуки спора стали на порядок тише.  
Он понял, что кто-то идет к нему, по пути закрывая двери и отсекая шум.  
  
— Хакс, — осторожно произнес Рен и запер последнюю дверь изнутри, а потом сел около кровати, поставив на пол что-то тяжелое. — Сноук уже выслал за нами корабль с лучшим медотсеком. Вы сможете ждать пару дней?  
  
— Смогу.  
  
— Они клянутся, что это не может быть атакой или покушением. Но между тем, не слишком уверенно опровергли предположение об агрессии несогласных с союзом. Я поделил офицеров на группы, они прорабатывают версии. Митака уже получил отчет наших техников, они утверждают, что корабль был полностью исправен. Перепроверяется политическая ситуация на планете, атмосферные явления, и прочие возможные варианты. Следствие ведут и наши, и местные.  
  
— Все верно. Есть потери?  
  
— Летальных исходов нет, но несколько техников в довольно тяжелом состоянии в больнице, там обследуется примерно половина наших людей. Остальным оказана помощь здесь же, в их крыле проживания. Среди местных пострадавших нет, мы упали в полукилометре от посадочной зоны.  
Магистр немного помолчал и перешел к другой теме:  
  
— Сейчас я позабочусь о вас. Вы понимаете, что мы не можем доверять кому-то? У вас явно есть раны. Форма порвана и в крови. Вы сможете снять это? — Кайло аккуратно потянул за ворот его кителя.  
  
— Я понимаю. Благодарю вас, Рен.  
  
Серьезных травм на теле явно нет — но вот синяки и ссадины — наверняка. Голова ныла, в ушах все еще немного звенело, и не было видно абсолютно ничего.  
Хакс неловко стащил шинель и рубашку, а так же избавился от брюк — правда, под одеялом. Ситуация могла показаться неудобной, но за рамки устава не выходила, а он приказывал сослуживцам помогать друг другу и не противодействовать помощи.

Он почувствовал шелест и резкий запах дезинфектора — Рен снял плащ или какие-то другие свои громоздкие верхние одежды, и теперь протирал руки салфетками. Потом подготовил необходимое для первой помощи, и, наконец, пересел на край кровати, совсем близко с больным.  
Хаксу всегда казалось, что руки у магистра должны быть горячие, а движения — порывистые и жесткие. Это бы вязалось с характером и поведением. Не то чтобы он много думал о его руках или привычках… И теперь, не имея возможности видеть, он только слушал тихое дыхание, ощущал жестковатую ткань постельного белья, и ждал, когда горячие пальцы начнут прикасаться к саднящим царапинам.  
Но руки оказались равнодушно-прохладными. Никаких лишних прикосновений кожи к коже — разве что случайно. Безжизненные, будто в перчатках, пальцы аккуратно, без лишнего нажима протирали ссадины на шее и ключице мокрым тампоном, и кожу обжигало, но ощущение быстро испарялось, унося и боль — лекарство срабатывало мгновенно.  
Больше всего травм было на шее и плечах — врезавшееся кресло какими-то острыми краями пробило форму, а когда шаттл мотало, Хакса еще и резко ударило об стену спиной, и самое плачевное — головой. Кайло аккуратно надавил ему на плечо, заставив наклониться, и раздвинул волосы, оценивая ущерб, а потом продолжил смазывать бактой шею.  
Молчание становилось все более сконцентрированным и неудобным.  
  
— Много будет гематом? — решился спросить Хакс.  
  
— Они уже есть, и их много.  
  
Сейчас в руках Рена была, очевидно, дезинфицирующая салфетка, и он собирался стереть грязь и копоть. Сверхаккуратно и крайне нейтрально он проводил безжизненной ладонью по шее, ключицам и плечам, убирая все лишнее, и оставляя только легкую боль там, где очевидно кровоподтеки были особенно сильными.  
  
— Большая их часть будет скрыта под одеждой. Кроме отека на затылке и вот этого, — Кайло аккуратно дотронулся до левой скулы Хакса и очертил контур. — Надеюсь, глаз не заплывет, хотя рассеченная кожа будет заживать довольно долго.  
  
Хакс почувствовал, что пальцы, гладящие его кожу, стремительно потеплели и начали едва заметно дрожать. Кайло вздохнул, и голос его зазвучал совсем по-другому:  
  
— Вы… ваше зрение не возвращается?  
  
— Нет. Абсолютно.

Горячие пальцы погладили виски, потом легко прикоснулись к векам, провели по кончикам ресниц.  
«Он напуган и растерян, может даже сильнее меня», — понял Хакс, и закрыл глаза. Он чувствовал теплое лицо Кайло совсем рядом со своим, и решил, что незачем пялиться слепыми глазами на собеседника.  
  
— Я не сказал вам сразу, но Сноук требует, чтобы миссия была выполнена.  
  
Это было довольно сложно. Группа сопровождающих офицеров была необходима только для секретарской работы и выполнения дипломатического протокола. Они знали официальную цель визита, и готовились к ее исполнению, но не более. Кайло знал практически все подробности, но в этой миссии его роль была другой — служить олицетворением могущества Ордена, производить впечатление, подталкивать нужных людей к нужным решениям, и тому подобное. Самыми важными знаниями и полномочиями обладал Хакс. Именно он должен был встретиться с закрытым советом, максимально доходчиво донести до него требования и предложения Ордена, и собственно, проследить за правильным и четким заключением договора о сотрудничестве. Небольшая часть материалов, а так же шаблоны договора были внесены в датапад, но главные и важнейшие данные, стратегия переговоров, детали для шантажа, и прочие важные вещи — все это Хакс держал в голове.  
  
— Ну что же, я наверняка смогу выполнить приказ. Мне еще не приходилось вести переговоры незрячим, но я уверен в своих силах. Куда хуже то, что я могу споткнуться о порог, сесть мимо стула, или не слишком успешно контролировать ход заседания.  
Кайло ничего не ответил, но взял Хакса за руку. Тот вздрогнул: пусть магистр только что долго и много прикасался к его телу, но именно этот жест оказался внезапно очень интимным.  
Рен достал свежую салфетку и начал тщательно оттирать его ладонь. Кожу привычно защипало от дезинфекции. Кайло аккуратно разогнул и вытер каждый палец, а потом перевернул руку тыльной стороной вверх. Казалось, что он просто сосредоточенно гладит кожу горячими порывистыми движениями жестких пальцев.  
Когда с очищением было покончено, Хакс с удивлением понял, что все это время провел с закрытыми глазами, и о потере зрения практически не вспоминал. Казалось правильным именно сейчас чувствовать не глядя. Сознание будто разделилось на две половины: одна размышляла, как выполнить приказ Лидера в новых условиях, вторая же ловила и запоминала все ощущения от происходящего — фактуру ткани, салфеток, кожи, изменение температуры, тембра голоса, дыхания, сигналов нервных окончаний.  
Рен порывисто вскочил, и немного походил по комнате, а потом снова вернулся к кровати.  
  
— Хакс, я обработал видимые травмы, но вас нужно осмотреть целиком — его голос вернулся к прежним отстраненно-нейтральным интонациям. — Сейчас я подниму одеяло и проверю остальное.  
  
Свежий воздух приятно прошелся по коже. Пальцы Рена вновь были прохладными и равнодушными — протерли несколько ссадин на боку и ногах, затем подтолкнули, чтобы он перевернулся и дал осмотреть спину. После чего с бесстрастностью дроида магистр набросил одеяло обратно.  
  
— Я введу вам сыворотку общего действия и довольно сильное обезболивающее, отдохните.  
  
Два коротких укола клюнули предплечье. Хакс глубоко вздохнул, откидываясь на подушку. Хорошо, что он сейчас уснет. Мозг был слишком перегружен впечатлениями.

 

***

  
Неудобно придерживая локтем дверь, Кайло с небольшой коробкой в руках вошел в комнату больного. Судя по инструкции к лекарству, Хакс как раз должен был проснуться. Так и было, генерал не допускал опозданий. Он сидел в постели, озираясь невероятно широко распахнутыми глазами.  
  
— Магистр?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я по-прежнему ничего не вижу. Какое сейчас время?  
  
— Здесь почти полночь. Комнату освещают только луны снаружи. Надеюсь, вы отдохнули и чувствуете себя лучше.  
  
В темноте гематомы казались почти космически-черными на светящейся белой коже. Кайло не стал включать лампу — им вполне хватит естественного полумрака. Он поставил коробку на столик, и достал из нее что-то типа больничного халата. Хакс развернул и ощупал мягкую ткань, понял, и благодарно кивнув, надел.  
  
— Я лично проверил всю еду, которую подают нашей делегации. Безопасно.  
  
Хакс вздрогнул, когда Кайло снова взял его руку, провел по пальцам, расправляя ладонь, а потом вложил в нее что-то.  
  
— Это местное блюдо, что-то типа лепешки с начинкой. Вот здесь, — он взялся за пальцы другой руки и помог им нащупать тарелку, — фрукты. А когда вы захотите пить, я дам вам стакан.  
  
— Рен… Мне сложно выразить, насколько я признателен вам за помощь.  
  
— Оставьте, генерал. Я уверен, что в подобной критической ситуации вы повели бы себя точно так же. Ешьте.

  
***

  
Невидимая еда казалась невероятно вкусной. Хакс словно кошка улавливал тысячи разных оттенков и ощущений вокруг: кисловатые ягоды, пряная начинка лепешки, сладкие ломтики неизвестного фрукта. Нежный запах легкого вина в стакане, который нагревается в руке Кайло, а тот сидит рядом, большим теплым пятном, вздыхает и пахнет кожей и металлом.  
Легкий ужин заметно улучшил самочувствие.  
  
— Итак, Рен, насколько я помню, переговоры за закрытыми дверями начнутся ровно в полдень. Вы сможете сопроводить меня туда и проверить безопасность? Я думаю, что окружающие с пониманием отнесутся к некоторым…  
  
— Я помогу вам, Хакс. Но не так. Я буду вашими глазами.  
  
— Что это значит?  
  
— Мы можем попробовать. Есть такая старая практика — мы должны будем слить сознания, и начнем воспринимать окружающий мир одинаково. Так вы сможете видеть то же, что вижу я.  
  
— Продолжайте.  
  
— Мне придется быть рядом с вами все это время. Необходима подготовка. И я не знаю, каков будет результат — эта практика используется среди владеющих Силой. Но если вы готовы рискнуть, и результат будет успешным, это пойдет на пользу нашей миссии. Я слышал довольно неуважительные сплетни об Ордене.  
  
— Давайте рискнем.  
  
Кайло быстро убрал посуду и пересел из кресла на кровать, совсем рядом. Потом легонько надавил на грудь ладонью, показывая, что Хаксу лучше откинуться на подушки.  
  
— Закройте глаза, откройте сознание. Я попытаюсь установить связь.  
  
Несколько минут генерал ничего не чувствовал — просто лежал в темноте, которая становилась привычной. Но в какой-то момент показалось, что эта самая темнота душит его. Из абстрактного ощущения она стала живой и плотной массой, которая хочет раздавить.  
  
— Расслабьтесь, Хакс.  
  
— Это не так-то просто. Я не слишком привык к таким действиям. И… и к вам.  
  
— Попробуем так. — Кайло сдвинул одеяло и положил прохладную жесткую руку прямо на живот Хакса, поверх одежды. — Вы беззащитны передо мной. Особенно сейчас. Я мог бы убить вас этой рукой. — Пальцы поползли вверх по груди и остановились около шеи. — Так просто задушить… Но я не делаю этого. Не причиняю вам вреда, а стараюсь помочь. Попробуйте доверять. Я понимаю, что сразу не получится. Почувствуйте, что я не враг.  
  
Смысл слов и прикосновения поднялись изнутри и застряли комком в горле. Хотелось вздохнуть поглубже. Холодные безжизненные пальцы Рена начали теплеть, поднимаясь по шее, скрипнули щетиной, и остановились около губ. «Дыши. И откройся мне», — на грани шепота выдохнул Кайло прямо в ухо, и Хакс провалился в бездну.  
Сознание вышло на новый уровень, и это немного пугало. Казалось, мир стал в два раза больше, но теперь в нем был кто-то еще. Темнота оказалась глубоким космосом, в котором смешивались галактики — их воспоминания, настроения, эмоции. Он видел самого себя, и стоящего на плацу перед армией, и шагающего по коридору, и спящего в кресле командной рубки, и измятого во время аварии, и сидящего с кровоподтеками и царапинами в кровати — одновременно в разные моменты и сейчас. Видел Кайло, и в шлеме, и без, и рубящего мечом стену, и фехтующего с тенью в каюте, и говорящего со Сноуком, и смотрящего на звезды, и вытирающего салфеткой его, Хакса, раны.  
  
Хотелось потянуться глубже, где уже мелькали образы-воспоминания Рена-ребенка, юноши в одежде падавана, генерала Органы… Но он увидел, что и его собственные воспоминания становятся ближе и яснее, и отпрянул, но связь не разорвал.  
Где-то в реальности Кайло легко сжал ему виски, и Хакс понял, что значит видеть чужими глазами: он смотрел на самого себя и на магистра одновременно.  
  
— Не пытайтесь осознать, как делать это через меня. Пользуйтесь своими глазами. — Прошептал он пересохшими губами. Темные глаза горели, лицо заливал пот, руки подрагивали. — Не разрывайте связь и смотрите.  
  
Хакс окинул взглядом комнату — ничего особенного. Немного мебели, за большим окном светлая ночь. Посмотрел на свои руки, исцарапанные, и с синяками. Рен убрал пальцы от его висков и немного отодвинулся.  
Было странно видеть Кайло именно сейчас, именно так. Вечно раздражающий соперник, неприятный, непонятный, вдруг оказывается близким на таком глубоком уровне, что и представить сложно. Жестокий эгоист заботится о чужом человеке больше, чем могли бы позаботиться родные. Как легко можно было бы подставить соперника перед Лидером, продвинуться, получить новые полномочия…  
  
— …но я бы никогда этого не сделал с вами, Хакс. — Закончил его мысль Рен. — Только не с вами.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— А это, возможно, вы увидите позже.  
  
Резкая судорога головной боли буквально отбросила их друг от друга. Хакс чувствовал, как кровь пошла носом, и, судя по звукам, у Кайло была та же проблема. Абсолютная тьма вернулась.  
  
— Хатт побери, мы перетрудились! Вашему мозгу нельзя так перегружаться сейчас, — заботливые руки старательно стирали горячую кровь, пока та не остановилась. — Завтра будет легче, обещаю. Особенно если вы готовы продолжить.  
  
— Дайте мне отдохнуть минуту.  
  
— Нет, мы сделаем по-другому. Вы будете спать, и я рядом с вами — это кресло вполне удобно. Мы постепенно объединим наши сознания.  
  
— Звучит несколько странно, но я готов вам довериться. Что мне делать?  
  
— Просто засыпайте.  
  
— Погодите, вы увидите мои сны?  
  
— Сегодня нам будет сниться одно и то же. Космос, — Рен повозился в кресле и положил руку на подушку Хакса, касаясь волос кончиками пальцев. — Засыпайте.

 

***

  
Вверх по лестнице, вперед по коридорам, к заглавному месту стола. Делегация Первого Ордена, казалось, являла собой образец могущества и силы — если бы кому-то пришло в голову запечатлеть их. Два офицера с планшетами шагали прямо за спиной магистра ордена Рен, а тот, величественный, темный, в полном облачении, скользил прямо за левым плечом генерала Хакса — немного бледного, с заживающей раной на скуле, но абсолютно невозмутимого. Казалось, важнее, сильнее и значимее человека не было сейчас на всей планете.  
Генерал аккуратно сел в кресло, и заседание началось.  
Голова Кайло раскалывалась от боли — своей собственной, и той, что должна была мучить Хакса. Но он старался как можно больше ее забрать себе. Можно было назвать это самоотверженностью, но после всего, что связывало их теперь, боль — пустяки. Пусть выполнит задание как можно лучше, пусть их поскорее заберут — тогда и отдохнут.  
Стороннему наблюдателю могло показаться, что внушительный и загадочный магистр настолько подчинен генералу, что даже смотрит и водит головой вслед за ним. Это производило сильное впечатление.  
  
Никто и никогда кроме них самих не узнает, как много странного происходило с утра. Как Кайло помог слепому умыться, застегнуть и расправить воротничок, придержал узкие сапоги, и наконец, осторожно причесал.

  
***

  
После глубокого сна, в котором они оба растворялись среди звезд, Хаксу стало куда понятнее, почему все именно так происходит. Обстоятельства, при которых два совершенно чужих человека вынуждены практически мгновенно научиться доверять и открываться друг другу, требовали особых мер. Поэтому он не пытался делать сам то, что не логично, а доверял тому, что делали руки Рена: водили по комнате, подавали стакан, помогали влезть в рукава кителя, приглаживали волосы.

— Итак, генерал, нам скоро выходить. Вы готовы попробовать еще раз слить сознания?  
  
Они практиковались еще несколько раз, и получалось все лучше. Пусть зрение было не идеальным, мир казался подернутым темнотой, но различить предметы, расстояние до них, а так же лицо собеседника он вполне мог.  
  
— Готов. Все должно получиться.  
  
— Помните, что я в любом случае рядом, что я могу услышать вас телепатически, если понадобится, и что очень долго мы не протянем.  
  
— Думаю, я смогу провести заседание, прийти к решению и подписать необходимые документы максимально быстро.  
  
Так и случилось: прошло немногим больше двух часов, и невнятный гвалт десятка голосов все чаще перекрывал чистый, всепроникающий тембр генерала. Наконец Хакс проговорил окончательно все пункты договора, дождался подписей под ним, и поднялся.  
«Все идеально, Рен, — проговорил он внутри его головы. — Мы справились».

 

***

  
Кайло стоял у широкого иллюминатора и смотрел на удаляющуюся планету. Полупрозрачная стена рядом скрывала операционную, в которой невероятное число дроидов и медиков в волнении толпились над генералом.  
Правильнее всего было бы составлять сейчас отчет для Сноука: об аварии и ее расследовании; о том, как они «смирились» с версией несчастного случая, но благодаря этому получили еще один рычаг давления; об идеально проведенных переговорах, слаженной работе команды… Но не это занимало его внимание. Кайло раз за разом прокручивал в уме последний час, который они провели на планете.  
  
Снова в доверительном молчании они пили каф, сидя в комнате Хакса. Один смотрел на абсолютную темноту, второй — на залитый солнцем парк за окном.  
Говорить может и было о чем, но совершенно не хотелось. Оба понимали, что жизнь и взаимодействие теперь будут совсем другими. Кайло решился в последний раз прикоснуться к разуму генерала — аккуратно, исподволь. Но именно там, где он ожидал обнаружить преграду и закрытые мысли, оказалось нечто совершенно иное: сознание Хакса словно ждало его.  
  
Так они и сидели, без слов и лишних движений, не соприкасаясь даже одеждой, но объединив мысли. Может быть, Хакс снова смотрел его глазами, а может просто учился узнавать мир таким образом — кто знает. Наконец им сообщили, что можно отправляться на корабль.  
  
— Магистр… — еле слышно прошептал Хакс.  
  
— Просто идите вперед, я вас поведу. — Оба встали, и Кайло незаметно положил кончики пальцев на спину генерала, между лопаток. — Я так устал, и нам недалеко. Доверьтесь, я поведу.

 

***

  
После долгого осмотра и бесконечных процедур, операции, интенсивной терапии, и наконец, долгого сна, Хакс лежал в больничном отсеке и пялился в пустоту. Темную и непроглядную. Пальцы привычным движением переключили кнопки, и записывающее устройство повторило надиктованный врачом диагноз. Технически он был почти здоров. Зрение, скорее всего, вернется через какое-то время. Скорее всего. Через время.  
Из оцепенения его вывел голос Рена, внезапно зазвучавший совсем рядом:  
  
— Не слишком утешительный диагноз.  
  
— Да, и это выводит из себя. Я должен решить, дожидаться ли возможного восстановления или вживлять импланты. Во втором случае необходим период адаптации. В первом — прождать можно очень долго. Так или иначе, я не буду выполнять свои функции на сто процентов, а значит, и пользы Ордену больше не принесу. Но решение принять необходимо.  
  
Рен молча сжал его плечо. Горячая рука сильно, но аккуратно прижалась к голой коже, и двинулась ниже, до тех пор, пока пальцы не сплелись.  
  
— Я могу попробовать воздействовать на травму Силой. Все это время я читал свои записи, медитировал и размышлял, и сейчас уверен, что могу что-то изменить. Если вы мне…  
  
— Доверяю. Безоговорочно.  
  
Кайло сжал и вторую ладонь, поднял руки Хакса и прижал их к подушке за головой. Это было непривычно, неудобно и непонятно. Рен наклонился так низко к его лицу, что их носы соприкоснулись на мгновение.   
— Я начинаю, — прошептал он.  
  
Снова слияние сознаний, но сейчас совершенно иное, теперь они не обменивались информацией. Кайло, казалось, по-хозяйски прошел внутрь, огляделся, и начал что-то менять. Боль и резь в глазах, ощущение, что что-то сминает мозг и тянет за нервные окончания, Хакс старался игнорировать. Куда ярче было ощущение того, что Рен наводит порядок во внезапном бардаке на его столе. Ставит предметы один за другим на строго отведенные им места, выравнивает их и стирает с поверхности пыльную вуаль.  
Неизвестно, сколько это длилось, но в какой-то момент стало понятно, что дело сделано. Сквозь тяжелое, со всхлипами, дыхание, Кайло зашептал:  
  
— Помнишь, я сказал, что никогда бы тебя не подставил? Все просто: каких бы вершин могущества и Силы я не достиг в будущем, я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной. Каким бы то ни было образом.  
  
Хакс почувствовал, как мягкие теплые губы коснулись его век — левого, потом правого.  
Горло перехватило от внезапного прилива то ли нежности, то ли потрясения, и он распахнул глаза, даже не вспомнив про то, что они могут быть слепы. Над ним было обеспокоенное, мокрое от пота, усталое лицо Рена, который понял, что зрачки Хакса сфокусировались, а взгляд из пустого стал осмысленным.  
  
— Спасибо, Кайло. Я буду.

 

 


End file.
